Sing For Me, Mom
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Meninggalkan ibunya sendirian dalam kesepian dan kesedihan tak berhujung hingga habis umurnya yang sebelumnya sudah memberikan kekecewaan terus-terusan hingga akhir hayatnya yang tepat di malam ulang tahunnya. Membuat ibunya marah, kecewa, menangis. Hanya untaian kalimat maaf. Semua pengorbanan ibunya menjadi sia-sia/"Nyanyikan aku lagu ulang tahun lagi"/SpecialFor Naruto'sBrithday


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje, Angsty failed total, Alur kecepeten, Kalimat dan kosakata jelek. Dan kejelelekan lainnya. **Oneshoot.**

.

**No Like, Dont Read**

**.**

_Special for Naruto's Brithday_

**.**

**Sing For Me, Mom**

**.**

**.**

Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga sekaligus kepala rumah tangga karena dirinya merupakan seorang single parents. Perceraian ia ajukan pada pengadilan atas perselingkuhan suaminya 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan berhasil mendapatkan hak asuh putra satu-satunya dengan alasan, dirinya lebih sanggup membiayai putranya dibanding 'mantan suaminnya' yang memang sedari dulu dirinya lah yang bekerja dan membiayai hidup. Mantan suaminya selalu pulang larut malam hingga lupa rumah sendiri. Akhirnya Kushina melepaskan marga Namikaze dan kembali menjadi Uzumaki demikian dengan putra sewayangnya.

Pekerjaan apapun Kushina lakukan demi putranya─Uzumaki Naruto. Dari seorang penjual makanan kecil, sekertaris, sampai akhirnya menjadi pemimpin sebuah restoran mie ramen. Demi menghidupi mereka berdua. Tidak takut akan rasa lelah, sakit ditubuhnya, lemah fisiknya. Semua ia rasakan sendiri. Juga sakit dihatinya melihat bagaimana polah tingkah sang anak yang selalu menjadi pembangkang.

"Ya bu?"

"Sudah ibu katakan lebih baik uangnya ditabung." Masih berusaha menahan emosinya Kushina tetap mengolesi roti dengan selai nanas kesukaan Naruto.

"Pelit!" Berseru agak keras pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya kemudian melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kasar. Tubuh kurus Kushina sampai tersentak kaget mendengar kerasnya suara pintu yang anaknya banting. Hanya karena ia melarang Naruto membeli PSP harus menerima hal menyakitkan dari darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dadanya sakit diberlakukan demikian, sesak, bagaimana anak yang sudah ia kandung selama sembilan bulan, ia urus selama tujuh belas tahun sendiri marah padanya hanya karena hal sepele. Ditahan kuat-kuat emosinya yang terasa ingin keluar dan akhirnya emosi tersebut berubah menjadi tangis dalam diamnya di ruangan dapur tersebut. Tangan yang memegang roti ia remas erat mengalihkan perasaannya.

Kenapa anaknya sendiri harus membuat hatinya terus merasakannya?

.

.

.

Gerakan tangannya mengolah ramen terhenti ketika merasakan getara di saku celemeknya. Mencuci tanga buru-buru kemudian meraih benda bergetar itu Kushina gerakan tangannya mengusap layar dan mendekatkannya ke telinga setelah membaca si penelephone.

"Halo Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?"

"Maaf Kushina ba-san, Naruto tidak berangkat hari ini? Dia sakit?"

Jantungnya berdetak keras di dada kirinya mendengarkan pertanyaan anak dari sahabatnya. Setahunya Naruto tadi berangkat kesekolah─tapi entah ia juga tak tahu anaknya memang sampai ke sekolahan atau tidak. Rasanya ia ingin sekali marah saat itu juga, tapi ia berusaha tahan karena saat ini yang menghubunginya tak tahu apa-apa. Apa mungkin anaknya─

"I-iya Sasuke-kun, dia sakit." Dustanya menahan sesak didadanya.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih ba-san."

Tanpa membalas perkataannya Kushina menutup sambungan begitu saja, ia buru-buru menelephone nomor telephone anaknya. Tidak diangkat, sekali dua kali ia coba tetap sama. Akhirnya kesabarannya habis juga, ibu berusia 41 tahun itu mengetik pesan dengan bergemetar dan penuh penekanan, menadakan betapa ia menahan penuh emosinya agar tak terluap didepan pegawainya.

Pesan bentakan ia kirimkan, namun tak ada jawaban hingga menit kelima. Mencoba menghubungi tetap saja tak diangkat. Geraman mulai terdengar dari bibir tanpa polesan itu. Terus ia ulang, mengirim pesan dan menelphone ia lakukan mencari pemuda itu. Tidak ada jawaban hingga ia menanti selama satu jam akhirnya orang yang sedari Kushina tunggu menghubunginya balik. Hanya sms yang sudah Kushina tebak adalah bohong.

**Naruto**

**Maaf kaa-chan, sms kaa-chan baru kubaca. Aku pulang cepat kok.**

Alis Kushina mengerut kecewa, sudah jelas tadi Sasuke menelphonenya dan jika memang pulang cepat ia pasti bisa melihat lalu lalang murid Konoha Gakuen. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia dibbohongi oleh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Kushina menghubungi Kushina, dua kali diabaikan dan ketiga kalinya barulah panggilannya diangkat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan emosi yang sedari tadi sudah ia tahan, rasa kecewanya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku pulang cepat. Sedang pulang kerumah."

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam Kushina kembali melanjutkan meminta penjelasan. "Kau tidak membohongi ibu kan?"

"Tidak bu."

"Ya sudah."

Setelah itu Naruto sendiri memutuskan sambungan. Menarik nafas dalam lagi dan menghembuskan panjang Kushina berpamit pada para pegawainya ingin kesekolah anaknya untuk mengecek.

Sampai disekolah Naruto ia langsung dipertemukan dengan kesiswaan Konoha gakuen yang kebetulan juga sahabatnya dulu.

"Kami tidak memulangkan murid lebih awal, Kushina." Ujar guru kesiswaan bertagname Hatake Kakashi.

Memang benar, suasana sekolah masih ramai dengan suara-suara dari pengajar maupun murid. Sebuah ketidak mungkinan jika memang sekolah pulang cepat seperti kata Naruto. Dan benar bukan jika anaknya berbohong.

"Lalu Naruto?"

"Saat aku mengajar tadi, dia tidak ada dikelas. Katanya sakit."

Hanya satu kesimpulan Kushina, anaknya benar-benar membohonginya dan membolos.

.

.

.

"Kau berbohong pada ibu?" Pertanyaan menuntu Kushina utarakan pada anak pirangnya yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Maaf kaa-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih penuh sesal.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak pernah mendapat hari liburku. Jadi aku terpaksa mengambil hari sekolahku untuk berlibur. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak usah sekolah saja kalau begitu." Benar-benar tidak habis pikir ibu berambut merah itu, hanya karena itu anaknya tidak berangkat sekolah, menyia-nyiakan harinya untuk bermain-main, sia-siakah hasilnya ia bekerja hanya untuk anak yang tidak tahu diri ini. Menghela nafas panjang Kushina kembali bersuara, "pertama, ibu minta maaf jika gara-gara ibu kau kehilangan hari liburmu. Mulai besok kau tak usah membantu di warung ramen juga tidak apa. Silahkan bermain sepuasmu." Setelah itu Kushina berbalik meninggalakan Naruto yang menangis di ruang tamu.

Sama sekali tak peduli itu air mata palsu atau bukan, Kushina sudah terlalu sakit hati. Inikah balasan selama ia bekerja demi anak semata wayangnya, yang sudah ia bela-belakan, memaksa mengambil hak asuhnya. Hati sebagai seorang ibu pasti sangatlah kecewa, ia ingin marah, tapi mungkin ini juga salahnya. Dirinya sudah mengambil kebebasan anaknya. Jadi Kushina tak ingin marah-marah seperti biasa pada Naruto. Berdiam diri di kamar menahan segala perasaannya sendirian, air mata, emosi, kekecewaan, kesabaran, semua ia tahan sendiri dalam ruangan pribadinya ini. Dirinya harus bagaimana mendidik Naruto?

Keras salah, lembut juga salah. Semuanya serba salah, dan jika dirinya salah langkah sedikit saja, Naruto pasti akan lebih dari ini. Berdo'alah pilihan Kushina, ia hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, meminta untuk mengingatkan anaknya dan menyadarkannya untuk sesegera.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, mereka saling diam. Tanpa interaksi, tanpa tatap mata, tanpa komunikasi. Kushina tak ingin bersuara apapun, dan hanya mengatakan sesuatu jika memang itu penting sedangkan Naruto takut bertanya pada sang ibu. Mereka kehilangan kontak satu sama lain.

Tapi itu hanya berjalan beberapa hari, setelahnya Kushina bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Begitupun Naruto, dirinya sudah mau bertanya setidaknya satu dua pertanyaan sebagai basa-basi. Dan akhirnya komunikasi kembali terjalin. Naruto maupun Kushina lebih memilih melupakan masalah tersebut tanpa kata maaf yang terucap, hanya tindakan yang Naruto lakukan sebagai penggati kata maafnya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang benar-benar melupakan masalah yang membuat dirinya dan sang ibu menjadi diam total , Kushina masih mengingat jelas dalam otaknya dan tidak akan pernah menghilang. Ia akan selalu mengingat bagaimana keluakuan buruk anaknya dalam otaknya sendiri.

Gerakan tangannya mengolah mie ramen wanita berusia 41 tahun itu terlihat mudah. Mengabaikan aliran keringat yang hampir menetes didahinya. Lelah pun terlupakan dan yang ada di fikirannya hanya bekerja dan terus bekerja dei kehidupannya serta Naruto. Kebahagiaan dan pembuktian bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi wanita yang sanggup hidup tanpa seorang lelaki.

Mata violetnya agak melirik ke arah agenda didekatnya, sekarang tanggal 9 oktober. Besok adalah ulang tahun putranya. Kushina sudah merencanakan kejutan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kushina sengaja pulang lebih cepat, ingin menyambut kepulangan sang anak yang untungnya pulang sore karena ada kegiatan klub disekolah. Menyiapkan semuanya lebih awal walau tidak sempat untuk menghias, sekedar memasak dan membeli kue ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas anaknya.

Akhirnya ia berhasil mengurus putra semata wayangnya ini selama 17 tahun yang membutuhkan waktu selama 9 bulan untuk mengurusnya dalam kandungan. Kushina merasa sangat bangga, dan moment satu tahun sekalinya ini bersama Naruto lah yang bisa Kushina lakukan. Dirinya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk hari ini, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto walau hanya sebentar. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Menepuk tangannya bangga matanya berbinar melihat hasilnya, "semua sudah siap!" Seru Kushina tersenyum lebar. Diliriknya kotak hadiah untuk Naruto di pojok meja. Kotak yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Isinya pun tak special. Hanya sekedar sepasang sepatu, mengingat sepatu Naruto sudah tidak terlalu bagus.

"Tadaimaa.."

Itu suaranya! Kushina segera berlari ke depan, menyambut anaknya. "Okaerinasai." Ujarnya tersenyum senang dan memeluk leher Naruto erat.

"U-ugh.. Kaa-chan, hentikan. Sesak!"

Melepaskan pelukannya Kushina langsung menarik lengan Naruto menuju ruang makan yang sudah ia siapkan untuknya.

"SURPRISE!" Teriak Kushina merentangkan tangannya menunjuk meja makan. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar─singkat. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang dipersilahkan Kushina.

Mereka tertawa mengobrol bersama sembari meminum atau memakan apa yang sudah tersaji di meja makan setelah bernyanyi dan meniup lilin. Berfoto-foto, bercanda Kushina dan Naruto lakukan. Terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Kushina, namun entah bagi Naruto yang menanggapi dengan hambar.

Sesungguhnya Naruto merasa kurang puas dengan apa yang ibunya siapkan. Tidak seperti perkiraannya dan dalam hati ia sangat kecewa. Tapi dengan terpaksa ia menikmatinya. Lihat saja jika hadiahnya nanti juga mengecewakan.

"Nah, ini dia hadiah untukmu."

Senyum Naruto melebar ketika Kushina mendorong sekotak hadiah padanya, dengan sumringah ia buka cepat-cepat kotak tersebut yang akhirnya menampakan isinya. Wajah bahagia Naruto berubah menjadi masam seketika melihat isinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ummh.. Tak apa. Terima kasih." Ujarnya tersenyum pada sang ibu─senyum paksa.

"Kau suka?"

Naruto terdiam ketika ditanyai, haruskah ia jujur? Tapi itu akan menyakiti ibunya, jadi lebih baik membohonginya saja. Toh ibunya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya─lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa.

"Aku mau keluar?" Bangkit dari kursinya mengabaikan panggilan ibunya yang meminta untuk kembali. Dirinya sangat kecewa dengan apa yang tadi ibunya berikan, dari pesta kejutan sederhana, hadiah, semua perlakuan ibunya. Sangat berlebihan dan ada juga yang kurang. Menyebalkan! Lama-lama berada di dalam rumah dirinya bisa saja keceplosan untuk mengatakan ketidak puasannya.

Kushina dilanda kebigungan ketika anaknya tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja tanpa ingin melanjutkan pesta mereka. Ia mengejar Naruto yang sudah keluar dari rumah. Mengetahui ibunya berlari mengejar, Naruto ikut berlari lebih cepat hingga ke jalan depan rumahnya tanpa tengak-tengok kanan-kiri menyeberangi jalan yang diperkirakannya sepi.

Sampai ditengah─

**TTTIIIIINNNN**

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat terangnya sinar mobil mengenai netranya. Ia tak sempat untuk menghindar dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Hanya suara teriakan ibunya dan klakson mobil yang semakin keras menuju kearahnya hingga berakhir dengan suara benturan keras memenuhi gendang telinganya. Setelahnya, kegelepana yang ia rasakan ketika tubuhnya langsung terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTOOOO!"

**BRAK**

Kushina berhenti berlari, mata violetnya membulat sempurna melihat tubuh putranya sendiri terpental akibat tabrakan mobil itu. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya sampai mobil itu berhenti, orang-orang mendekati tubuh anaknya yang tadi ia lihat berlumuran darah.

Sendi lutunya terasa tak berfungsi, Kushina jatuh berlutut. Dadanya terasa ikut merasakan tekanan dan hantaman keras melihat tubuh anaknya terbujur di jalan beraspal. Dengan deraian air mata ia beranikan menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"Pe-permisi, aku ibunya." Ujar Kushina menyeruak di kerumunan tersebut yang langsung mendapat celah hingga menemukan Naruto di bawah sana. Benar perkiraannya, tubuh Naruto sudah penuh dengan darah.

Ia peluk dengan erat tubuh Naruto, menghiraukan darah yang mengenai bajunya. Tangisannya sudah tak bisa ia tahan, dikelilingi orang-orang ia menangis sembari memeluk putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Diam kau! Kau berada disini benar-benar tak membantu! pulang sana brengsek!"

"Bisakah kalian tenang?"

Mendengar suara peringatan dari Hashirama, Kushina yang tadi berdiri menantang wajah mengeras mantan suaminya duduk disamping ibunya. Mengabaikan pria pirang yang memilih duduk menjauh.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kushina menutup wajahnya, menahan air mata yang ingin keluar lagi dari matanya. Pertanyaan sama yang tadi diutarakan dari Minato juga ditanyakan Miko─ibunya.

"Dia keluar ketika kami sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tetapi ketika membuka kado yang ku beri, ia keluar dari rumah. Dan ketika aku mengejarnya dia malah berlari menghidariku. Lalu.. Lalu.." Kushina tak sanggup mengatakannya, melanjutkan ceritanya mengingat ia melihat langsung bagaimana anaknya dihantam cukup keras hingga terpental dan terbentur aspal. Darah bercucuran di tubuhnya, wajahnya. Sungguh dirinya tak kuat.

Mengusap pundak Kushina menenangkan Hashirama hanya bisa memberi ketenangan putrinya yang sedang dalam keadaan kacau begini. Ini pasti sangat berat baginya.

Saat ini, Kushina, Hashirama, Miko dan Minato sedang menunggu di depan ruang ICU menunggu putra dan cucu mereka yang sedang dirawat disana.

Lampu pertanda berakhirnya operasi mati dan keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruangan tersebut. Kushina, Minatp, Hasirama dan Miko segera menghampirinya dan memberondongi berbagai pertanyaan pada dokter berambut perak itu.

"Dokter Kabuto, bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Tanya Kushina langsung.

Kabuto hanya diam tak bisa menjawab, karena hasil buruklah yang akan ia berikan. Tetapi sebagai profesionalitasnya sebagai Dokter yang bagai pemberi kabar malaikat kematian ini maupun malaikat penyelamat harus mengatakan hasilnya sebagus atau seburuk apapun.

"Naruto mengalami banyak cedera, tulang paha kirinya patah, lengan kanannya patah, juga ada beberapa organ dalamnya yang juga terkena. Kepalanya terbentur keras, yang lain hanya lecet-lecet. Tapi, dia kehabisa darah sangat banyak. Saat ini.. Ia mengalami masa kritis."

"Apa?!" Keempat orang disitu berteriak histeris, terutama Kushina yang langsung menangis mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Maaf. Tapi ia sudah siuman, dia meminta ibunya untuk masuk." Ujar Kabuto membuka pintu ICU. "Silahkan."

Tanpa komando dua kali ia memasuki ruangan serba putih itu kemudian ke ruang perawatan Naruto. Yang lagi-lagi dibukakan oleh sang dokter. Setelah Kushina masuk, dokter itu menutupnya lagi dan meninggalkannya.

Kushina menatap sendu tubuh yang penuh dengan selang itu. Senyum miris menyambut Naruto yang tersenyum lemah.

Duduk di samping ranjang Naruto, tangan putihnya menggenggam tangan kanan terbalut selang infus anaknya. Mengusapnya lembut dan sedikit menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku bu.."

Mengusap helaian pirang sang anak Kushina mendekatkan tubuhnya agar lebih jelas mendengar suara Naruto.

"Maaf.." Suara pelan terdengar jelas oleh ibu bersurai merah itu, mendengarnya sudah cukup meremas dadanya yang sudah terasa sesak.

"Maaf.. Aku-tadi berlari-ketika ibu mengejarku.." Kalimatnya terbata Kushina tahu, Naruto berusaha keras mengatakannya. Dirinya hanya bisa diam sembari terus menahan tangis yang terus keluar tanpa ingin berhenti. Lidahnya terasa sangat kelua untuk membalas, tenggorokannya pun tercekat sulit mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf sudah mengecewakan ibu.. Membuat ibu menangis, membuat ibu sakit hati, membuat ibu marah-marah. Maaf."

"Iya Naru.. Iya.. Ibu memaafkanmu.. Sudah.." Kali ini Kushina bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat tangisannya semakin deras.

"Bu, boleh meminta sesuatu?" Suara lemah dan senyumannya terkembang, wajahnya sangat tenang dengan balutan perban disana-sini.

"Apa?" Tanya Kushina belum menghentika belaian tangannya pada rambut pirang anaknya.

"Nyanyikan aku lagu ulang tahun lagi. Sebagai kado yang tadi aku tinggalkan. Bolehkan?" Semakin parau dan serak suara Naruto yang bisa didengar Kushina. Menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi, Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya kedekat telinga Naruto. Mulai bernyanyi dengan suara bergetar karena tangis dan dadanya yang sakit.

Diiringi suara alat pendeketsi jantung dan suara alat lain, suara Kushina mulai terdengar menyanyikan lagu permintaan Naruto, walau masih tersendat di beberapa kalimat yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Happy brithday to you.. Happy brithday to you.. Happy brithday happy brithday happy brithday..." Mata yang tadinya terbuka lemah kini tertutup pelan, tangannya pun menjadi lemas dan suara pendeketeksi jantung berbunyi -piiipp- panjang. "Naruto?" Panggilnya yang belum menyelesaikan lagu untu Naruto yang sudah tertidur lelap. "Naruto?" Panggilnya lagi yang masih tak mendapat respon. "Naruto? Bangun." Perintahnya mengguncangkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"NARUTOOO! BANGUUUNN!"

Guncangannya mengeras ketika Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak sedikitpun.

mendengar suara kencang tersebut, para dokter dan perawat langsung masuk ke ruangan. Mereka kaget ketika melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah itu memeluk erat sembari menangis keras memanggil-manggil nama anaknya diiringi suara panjang dari alat yang disana.

Sudah cukup menunjukan hasilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**Lahir tanggal 10 Oktober-Meninggal tanggal 10 Oktober pukul 11.00 pm di RS Internasional Tokyo.**

**Meninggalkan ibunya sendirian dalam kesepian dan kesedihan tak berhujung hingga habis umurnya yang sebelumnya sudah memberikan kekecewaan terus-terusan hingga akhir hayatnya yang tepat di malam ulang tahunnya.**

**Semua pengorbanan ibunya menjadi sia-sia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**A/N:**

Angsty gagal! Hahaha.. Sory.. Gak pandai bikin angst.

Ini diambil dari kisah nyata. Bener-bener nyata. Bedanya pas itu ulang tahun sang ibu, dan anaknya bukan mati. Cuman cedera parah. Bedanya lagi si anak membohongi ibunya tapi si Naruto disini bikin ibunya kecewa. Itu bedanya.

Peran utama di cerita ini Kushina. Hehehe.. jadi keinget seseorang yang paling aku sayang nomor satu nih.

Maaf ya kalau jelek. Dan maaf kalau telat 5 hari. Hahaha.. dah maenstrum kalau tepat waktunya XD.

**HAPPY BRITHDAY NARUTO! Semoga perangnya suksess! Dan semoga cepet sadar kalau ada cewe yang sayang sama kamu dibelakang. Ciaaa... Yang kee 17 kan? Seumuran XDD**

Okeh...

Berminat buat ngasih keritik dan saran ngga?

Terima kasih..

Mind to RnR?

_._

_._

_._


End file.
